A Cruse or A Blessing
by KTaboo
Summary: 17 goes out for a night he will never forget. Warning: Rape, MPreg, OOC, Cry Baby!17


**Title: **_A Cruse or A Blessing _

**Disclaimer: ** Not mine. I can't keep up with who owns what.

**Summary:** 17 goes out for a night he will never forget.

**Warning: **Rape, M-Preg, OOC, Cry Baby!17

**Rating: **'M'? '_R_' sounds better, a lot eviler.

**A/N: **This isa crappy story I know.

* * *

The music blasted loudly in the nightclub that Android 17 was at. It's few hours' sense he got there and he had one to may beers. 

Him being stuck in a body of an eighteen-year-old had it disadvantages.

Eighteen-year-olds don't hold their liquor to well.

17 was anything but the Android 17 that everyone known, quiet, mean and an odd way of playfulness; he was loud, wild, playful and just a tad drunk. 17 was dancing with anyone that would dance with him, talking to anyone that would and wouldn't listen to him and of course drink whatever anyone would buy him at the bar, as he had ran out of money some hours before.

And that's where 17 is right now getting a drink from some tall, slender guy with silver-ish hair that cascades down his back.

"Whass your name 'gain?" slurred 17.

"Muraki." Muraki said calmly. ( 1 )

"S-o Muraki, is it, whass you do?" ask 17 as he hung on to Muraki as if his life depended on it.

"I'm a doctor."

"I hate doctors!"

"I'm sure you'd like me."

"Oh, yeah," said 17 pulling away from Muraki a bit, "Says who?"

"I do."

"…"

"Oh, look your drink is here."

" Oh! Gimme, gimme, gimme!" said 17 as ripped the cup out of Muraki hand and down it in one gulp.

"I think it time for you to go home." Said Muraki.

"N-o! I'm fine." Said 17 with his finger pointed a Muraki chest or what seemed like Muraki chest.

"It's time for you to go home."

"O-K," said 17 as he swayed a little on his feet, "Ass long ass you come wif me."

"That was the plan." Mumbled Muraki.

"Wha…?"

"Nothing"

* * *

They had only walk a few blacks when 17 stopped walking and started laughing. 

"What so funny?" Asked Muraki.

"I 'ive 'giggle' that way." Said 17 as he pointed the opposite way they were going.

"Well… that ok," said Muraki, " I know a place just around the corner we can stay at."

"Humm…" said 17 numbly as he started to lean more and more on Muraki.

They walk for a few more minuets, where Muraki all but dragged 17 to an old abandon warehouse.

* * *

"Muraki, whass are you doing?" asked 17 as he tried to push Muraki off his smaller body, but couldn't get the energy to do it. 

"What do you think I'm doing, _Android 17_!" cried Muraki as he rip 17 clothes off.

"Don't even try to fight," said Muraki as 17 struggled to get lose, "I had put a potion in your drink to cut off your energy for awhile." Laugh Muraki as he saw 17 started to panic.

"Muraki! Stop it! Please!" bagged 17 as he started to cry.

"Oh, don't worry little one," said Muraki as he grabbed both of 17's wrist and tied them together with the shreds of his shirt, "I'm not go to kill you."

"Why are you doing this!" cried 17.

"Why! Why you ask!" yelled Muraki, "To get revenge on Dr. Gero. For far to long he's mocked me, even in death he mocks me, with you!" Screamed Muraki as he took off his clothes. ( 2 )

"Please stop! Muraki! Please!" 17's cries for mercy were gone unheard, as Muraki gagged 17 with he beloved orange bandanna.

"Did Dr. Gero stop making fun of my though of combing science and magic!" hollered Muraki, "Did HE!" ( 3 )

17 cried and struggled to get away from Muraki, but his cries and struggle were useless. As Muraki grabbed 17's hips and with one hard thrust took away his innocents.

As Muraki thrust hard into 17, he said two little cruses, one would insure a long, painful death and the other one will impregnate him, so when 17 dies he will have a little lab…rat.( 4 )

* * *

( 1 ) If anyone can tell me what manga I got Muraki from, you can name 17's baby "BOY." 

( 2 )_"For far to long he's mocked me, even in death he mocks me…"_ I know so cheesy.

( 3 ) science + magic _Sciengic!_ Don't listen to me I'm not all here today.

( 4 )_"little lab…rat"_ meaning 17's baby. My sister didn't get that part.

Um… I might and I might not finish writing this, so… yeah.

On other news, send me good 17 fic.'s please! . If you send me good 17fic.'s I'll write more for you. I like to read male/male fic.'s, weak 17 and bottom!17.

**A/N:** I know this is crappy, so bare with me, I wrote this in like 10 min.'s at 4 p.m.

Reviews are welcome and looked upon with happiness, flamers are welcome and are looked upon with less happiness.

Tuosto


End file.
